End of Harry, Enter Nyx
by crossbalarium
Summary: Harry, who has always tried to do the right thing by everyone is supposed to be sent to Azkaban, but after his trial Fudge decides that Harry is to be given the Dementors Kiss. After having his soul sucked out Harry eventually comes back and is... Something else. A special thanks to The Don.
1. Chapter 1

End of Harry, Enter Nyx.

AN: This may be cliché and may have been done a million times but its my favorite type of Harry Potter story. He gets thrown into Azkaban Prison, but when he gets arrested and is sent to the Wizengomet, Fudge has other ideas as to what to do to him… They ultimately decide to give him 'The Kiss' and have his soul sucked out. Alive in hiding Potters, Not so dead Dumbledore, Voldemort grandfather, Harem of girls… Hurt/comfort, Horror, Gruesome killings, Torture, Minor rape of Bellatrix by Harry. All this and more. May seem quick at first but will slow down the plot line once it gets more to the action. Once it hits the action think Dragon Ball Z fights. Now on with the show and a brief again about the list of people in the Harem.

I will only say this once and only once: this is pure fiction and I only own the plot to this story not the characters or the world. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. Again, I hope you all enjoy my little fanfic and don't be afraid to PM me with any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to tell me how good I am doing or what I need to work on. And if you think I need to work on something don't be a dick or a bitch about it, just state what I did wrong so I can go back and fix it. But if you really don't like it you don't have to read it.

This story will also feature mature content: IE: Sex, Language, Torture, Death, Rape. So no one under the legal age of 18 should read this unless you have your parents permission in some states. This story will also be a Harem Fic. also, the list will be below as of who is in it for now I may add more of who I want or who my readers would like to see in it. Here is the list:

In the Harem

-Fleur

-Hermione

-Astoria

-Daphne

-Luna

-Narcissa

-Amelia

-Susan

-Bellatrix

-Gabrielle

-Pansy

-Minerva

-Lavender

-Patil Twins

-Andromeda Tonks

-Nymphadora Tonks

-Appoline Delacour

If you want to see someone else or all of them in then just PM me with your ideas. And the more people I see reading my story the more work I will want to do for you guys. I also plan on doing an update every other day but if you guys ask for more then I will try and get that update for you sooner. Also again let me know how I am doing and if you do have any ideas then I will be sure to give you a shout out on the next chapter after you give me your ideas so that I can make my story the best there is out there for all of you out there. Enjoy everyone. Also I have made it to where it is easily readable now. Hope y'all enjoy it better now. Also if you would like to see me put in Hermion's mom then let me know what you think about the idea. Also I am trying to have a mix of older and younger girls in it. But let me know if you would like to see her in it too.

Chapter 1: Prequel

Dumbledore stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower alone after Harry had refused to go with him to retrieve the Locket of Slytherin. He was feeling weak when Harry of all people walks up to him with his wand raised, he looks directly into Dumbledore's eyes and gives him an evil grin that could make a dragon shiver, he then says

"You had to of known that this was coming old man."

Dumbledore stares at him blankly as he says

"Harry my boy… You wouldn't be threatening me now would you? Because that would be a very foolish mistake on your par…."

Before he could finish he saw the bright green flash that is the killing curse come right at him, before he could move he was struck in the chest and fell down lifeless. Looking on Harry smiled and walked away from the lifeless Dumbledore shock written all over his face. When Harry walked away very slowly did his hair change to an almost Platinum blond that was slicked back, his eyes changed from that emerald green to a baby blue, anyone who knew him would see Draco Malfoy walking away. As he left he muttered what could only sound like

"Goodbye Potter. That is for my Father."

He then disappeared into the shadows never to be seen at Hogwarts again.

*Scene Break*

Night had fallen on the world when Harry woke up, little did he know that his world was about to crumble before him, as he got up and went to the common room he looked around for Hermione, noticing that she wasn't there he decided to head out to the Great Hall. When he got there all hell broke loose, the many eyes of the student body and teachers were sending him a look that says 'burn in hell Potter you traitorous bastard' before he could move a step further Snape who always hated…. No loathed Potter said

"There is the murderer."

Harry looked around confused and thought to himself 'What the fuck is going on' as he thought this the doors to the Great hall opened and in walked Shacklebolt with about a dozen Aurors, a couple of hit-wizards, and the worst part was that they were flanked by five Dementors, Harry always hated the damned cloaked beasts because of how they affected him, Kingsly spotted Harry and then said

"Harry James Potter… for the murder of the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore you are here by to be arrested and tried in front of the Wizengamot. Don't make this any harder by fighting. Hermione who had been in the library never would find out what was going to happen to her friend and secret love. Harry stood there shocked as Ron came up to him and said "Burn in hell you fucking traitor."

Harry who tried to protest was hit in the gut very hard and fell to his knees wondering why this was happening and how could they have ever thought that he would ever kill Dumbledore, sure they had their differences at times but he would never have wished ill will towards the late Headmaster, Harry always saw him as his surrogate grandfather, anyone who knew him would agree to that, but in regards to the law he got up and said

"You may take me into a holding cell Shacklebolt but when my trial does start I demand to be given the truth serum so that we can clear my name."

Kingsly nodded to him and said

"I will talk to Minister Fudge to get that arragned."

Snape who heard all of this just gave a smirk as he thought to himself 'That Potter brat will be given the Kiss for sure. Fudge always hated him and Dumbledore. I just got to make sure he gets the Kiss and my Lord will be most pleased.'

So with that thought in mind he snuck out of the Great Hall to contact his master. Meanwhile Minerva looked on in horror as her favorite student, a young man who she watched grow up over the years be put in handcuffs and dragged away. She would never admit it but for she didn't know when she fell in love with the boy but due to the age difference she feared he would reject her feelings, but her thoughts were cut short when she looked to see some of the female population get up and leave the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces so she decided to follow them out, Quickly she realized that they were going to the library, most likely to inform Hermione of what was taking place and how Harry had been arrested for murder. Minerva was still down the hall when she heard a voice yell

"What the fuck do you mean he was arrested?!"

Shock apparent in the voice, then another voice said

"Listen Hermione…. We all care for him in some way…. Some of us even could say we love him, but they found his wand next to Dumbledore's body… I am sorry…."

But Daphne was cut short when Hermione yelled

"No you are not! I have loved Harry since year one, I will help him no matter what… What some of you don't get is that Harry has severe trust issues, trust me I know, in fourth year I turned my back on him and he had the most hurt look on his face I have ever seen…."

At this point Hermione starts to cry but continues on

"I had hurt the one man I had ever loved…. I will not that same mistake again by betraying him…"

Susan who felt sorry for her friend hugged the girl as she said

"I love the little knucklehead too Hermione and it really did pain me to turn my back on him in fourth year but we puffs were forbidden by the upper years to talk to him in any way… but who do you think was the one that told Cedric about what to do with the egg? I wanted to help him so that he in turn would help the one I care about… I didn't want Harry to get hurt…. I love him"

looking around Hermione saw that the girls around her were nodding their heads in agreement, Daphne then says

"If you believe him innocent then we will do all we can to prove…."

Before she can finish Hermione cuts her off by saying

"Before you finish let me tell you something that you all should know…"

Hermione then told all of the girls the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. By the time she was done none of the girls said a word and it was Minerva's voice that broke the silence

"Hermione dear…. I always knew he was special and I didn't even know the prophecy till now…. I want to help the boy too… I love him too much to let him get hurt just like the rest of you… I want that young man to be brought happiness. He is another thing that you may not know and it will reveal why young Harry has trust issues…"

She then proceeded to tell them of what Harry's life was like at his aunt and uncle's. To say they were shocked, hurt by Harry's relatives actions, and just wanted Harry to how much they all loved him, they all came to one thought, that he will have to make sure that he satisfied some witches when they saved him.

AN: Revised a little bit. so what do you think? Easier to read now or what? Did the same with the second and third chapters as well and will repost shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls had all finally gotten wind of the trial and where about to set out when Hermione burst into Minerva's office crying while holding a Daily Prophet. Minerva seeing the distraught girl got up and walked over to her where she took the paper and read aloud:

"Today is a great day my fellow readers for just this morning the Wizengamot met in secret to decide the fate of one Harry James Potter who was suspected to have kill the late Headmaster Dumbledore. After a lengthy trial young Harry was given the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes…"

After that point Minerva couldn't read another word for she too started to cry just like some of the others, those that weren't crying had looks of shock on their face. After a minute Hermione was finally able to stutter out "James and Lily Potter are alive… they were at the Trial and even testified against their own son."

After that revelation Minerva was seeing fire and wanted to kill two adult Potters for betraying their son, but that thought was cut short when Hermione continued

"They even said in front of everyone that Harry was no son of theirs, that he was just another part of Voldemort because of his scar… James Potter then began to cast the cutting curse on Harry multiple times till he passed out from blood loss… the Dementor's then took him and… and…"

Hermione couldn't finish as she started to cry fresh tears. Minerva who couldn't utter a word went over to Hermione and held on to the crying girl with as much strength as she could. The others around the room were about to move when there was a black mist that started to form around the room, all the girls then heard a chuckle and spun on the spot with wands raised to see something they never would have expected in a million lifetimes… Harry back to life after having his soul sucked out. Hermione shocked out of her mind went over to him and said as she placed her hand on him

"Harry… is it really you?" Harry smiled as he said

"At one time 'Mione, at one time. My name is now Nyx. I am Harry in body, and have the same memories, but when I came to the Veil my Lords Death and Wrath saw fit to give me a new name befitting my station as God of the Night hence forth I ceased to be Harry Potter in name and became the one you see… The son of the two Gods. Those bastards James and Lily will both feel the wrath of my Fathers as will all those that betrayed me. I may be god of the night but my role in this plain is Justice. But as for the reason I stand before you women tonight is because each of you have a love for me that not even the gods will stand in the way of. I for one was shocked when my fathers told me this but I can tell you now that it will be my most pleasure to tell you all a few things the first is that for believing in me and for loving me I have a few gifts to bestow upon you. First let me start with Hermione. To you, you get the most important. For always loving me you will always have my own love in return and you will also be the most important because I offer you this first…"

Harry dropped down to one knee and pulled out a very beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by shining green emeralds that matched Harry's eyes as he said

"Hermione…."

Her breath caught at this and the world seemed to slow down around her but none the less jumped at Harry before she even really knew what he was going to ask as she said

"Yes! A million times yes!"

Harry just smiled as he said

"I am glad Hermione I love you and I will always regret though that I was so scared to tell you that before… I somehow always knew that you were always the one for me but I also realize that it took me dying for me to finally realize how much I love you."

Hermione just shook her head as she said

"It doesn't matter Harry. The only thing that matters to me is that I have you now. That is what I will always cherish the most."

Harry smiles at her before he looks right into her eyes as he kisses her with as much passion he can. Harry then turns to Minerva as he says

"Minerva… Please if you will stand next to 'Mione next…"

Minerva nods with a smile on her face happy to have her Harry back, Harry then smiles that wonderful smile of his at her as he says

"Minnie, I know how much you love me and it was always shown to me, you aided me when you could and never quit on me, for that I am and always will be eternally grateful to you. I also offer you my love as well as something more priceless…"

Harry then waived his hand and Minerva began to change back into her 19 year old self, she stared at him for a minute before she conjured up a mirror to look at herself. To say she was stunned could not accurately describe it, so she did the next best thing and kissed Harry as hard as she could, pouring as much love as she could into that one kiss alone. Minerva then bowed to him as she said

"I am yours forever Harry, you gave me the thing I wanted most back, you gave me the ability to love you, for that I am yours forever…. Master."

With her saying that a bright flash went off and around her neck appeared a collar with the letter 'N' on it to signify that she would be bound to Harry for all eternity. Minerva just smiled at him as she touched her collar as she kissed Harry again. Harry then turned back to Hermione as he said

"Now Hermione there is one thing that I must tell you about 4th year…" Hermione's heart stopped at this as she remembered vividly the hurt and betrayed look on his face, she remembered how shitty it made her feel at seeing that look on his face and she swore to herself after that that he would never have that look on his face because of her again. But her thoughts were cut short when Harry said

"Listen 'Mione… I know why you did it, you didn't want to be an outcast, but wouldn't it have been better to side with the one you loved rather than to go with the rest of the crowd? It was like second year all over again… The whole, everybody turn your back on Potter because nobody can trust his. But I can say that you never betrayed me in second year, but in 4th year all of you betrayed me at one point or another…"

Harry then turned to the other girls shock written on their face as Harry began to speak again

"Susan lets start with you…"

Susan's heart almost stopped as Harry began to speak again

"You said you loved me all the way up since 4th year but never once showed it, I know you helped me through Cedric, but let me ask you this, would it not have been better to be seen as an outcast and to be with the man you love, or on the inside so to speak and be away from the man you love…"

Susan didn't get to answer as Harry turned to Parvati and Padma and said

"The two of you, the only reason you talked to me during 4th year was because it was after the 1st task and I became Gryffindor's golden boy again… Just like with Susan you said you loved me but you would rather be on the inside then with the man you love, again it is easy to see why Parvati would do it… She is the second gossip queen of Hogwarts, but you Padma… I would have thought you would be smarter than that… Or was it wrong for the Hat to put you in Ravenclaw?"

Harry then turned to Lavender as he said

"You require no explanation same goes for you as Parvati…"

Harry turned next to Daphne as he said

"Daphne… you're smart… So tell me, why I should trust you with my love… why I should trust any of you with my love after being betrayed by some of you not one but twice…"

Daphne looked down hurt as she thought that all chance she had of having the mans seemed to have washed away. Harry then began to speak again

"Luna there is the only one that has never betrayed me she stuck by me no matter what. So Luna if you would…"

He motioned for her to stand in front of him and so she did. Harry then said

"Luna become my wife just as Hermione will and be mine forever."

Luna smiled her dreamy smile of hers as she said

"I stuck by you in life Harry and I will so in death, forever I am yours my love."

Harry smiled as he said to the rest

"As you can see that this is what loyalty is, she worked on her own before the rest of you even thought to have helped me. She worked herself ragged to get me free. But I make you this one promise Luna that you will have my love for all eternity and you will be the one to become my Goddess of the Night. Will you become my Lady Nyx?"

Luna smiled and kissed Harry as she said

"You don't even need to ask love. I am yours and it is an honor just to have been asked to be one of your wives. But to have the great honor of being Lady Nyx is just too much for words, but I can say that I accept and that I again will love you for all eternity."

Harry smiled as he turned to the rest of the girls as he said

"Ok, now Daphne, please explain to me why I should trust you with my love…"

What Nyx was thinking on the inside was that if they really knew what was going to happen if their crimes against him were bad enough that they would be brought before his fathers to be judged and sentenced but for their sake he hoped they remembered his role on earth to be the Justice of the World. If they were humble and ask for his undying forgiveness then they would have no fear, but his thoughts were cut short as he heard Daphne say

"I don't know…. I have no reason for you to forgive me… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all I have done to you, and if you can then I will spend forever making it up to you… So to you my Lord Nyx. I offer myself as payment for any and all wrongs I may have caused."

Nyx just smirked at her and said

"Then welcome Daphne to my house as a part of my family. Do you accept this honor that I give you?" Daphne bowed to him and said

"Yes my Lord." Nyx smirked as he thought 'She has a lot of promise. She bound herself to me without becoming a sex slave. She can become my wife as well.' He then turned to Susan as he said

"What have you to say for yourself?" Susan looked down a little dejected as she said

"Nothing my Lord… I have no way of making sure you ever forgive me. I truly am sorry for all the wrongs I have caused to you in life… But I offer you something more in return… my undying loyalty… I wish to make you an unbreakable vow to the effect that I, Susan Amelia Bones, Heir to the House of Bones offer the House of Nyx everything that is Bones in name including the right for me to bear an heir and also offer the House of Nyx myself any and all rights to the Family name. So mote it be…"

A flash went off as Nyx whispered

"So mote it be."

As he said this another flash went off and the Head of House Ring to the Bones Family appeared on his finger. Susan then bowed to him as she saw the ring showing to her and all present that he accepted her offer. Out of nowhere though Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE appeared and began to yell

"What have you done you stupid girl! You just gave the House of Bones away!" Nyx glared at her as he said

"Hold your tongue in the presence of your Lord!" Amelia complied with the ancient magic and kept her mouth shut. Nyx then said

"Now Madam Bones… What is the meaning of your interruption?"

Amelia bowed to her Lord as she said

"My Lord, my niece just gave you the power of the Bones Family I don't even know who you are nor have I seen you yet so I feared the worst. Forgive me my Lord. I spoke out of turn… It will not happen again."

Nyx then walked over to her so she could look at him, what she saw shocked her to the core… Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, standing in front of her. After a moment she was finally able to stutter out

"Harry? My god… How did you survive the Kiss?"

Nyx chuckled as he said

"I am no longer Harry, my Fathers Death and Vengeance gave me a new name. I am now known as Nyx. God of the Night. And I tell you now, I am a god. I did not survive the Kiss, but my Father Death did not wish me to pass. While at the very gates of the Veil I waited for what seemed like all eternity I was given the choice to come back. So I did. Father D, had a personal reason as to why he wanted me to come back… My mission is to end Voldemort and all his minions… Voldieshorts has escaped Father too long. So as a god in human form it is my mission to kill him and send him to Father. Now Father V, he tasked me to be Justice. I am the Justice of the world. I will judge those that wish to hurt the world and my family, while the others… They will never be the wiser. Willingly join my Family Amelia and together we can all reshape this world… And when our time here in this plane of existence is over you and all the rest in the Family of Nyx will have a seat as wives of a god. This is no idle talk Amelia… Just ask my dear Minnie. She alone can ascertain with her own eyes my powers."

Amelia turned to Minerva as she to which she just nodded. Amelia's face was that of shock before she composed herself and bowed down to her new Lord which shocked everyone in the room, especially Minerva who had never seen Amelia be submissive to anyone. As well as Susan who had the same thoughts as Minerva at seeing her aunt bow. When Nyx nodded he said to them

"Good, Now that that is sorted out then we can do what needs to be done."

Nyx then conjured up some papers and handed one to each girl in the room except for about five others who wouldn't get the paper till he saw the ladies next and he would. And with her being as smart as she is Hermione was the first to ask

"These aren't what I think they are, are they?"

To that Nyx nodded and left the room while thinking to himself 'This is going to be fun to watch.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Nyx was walking around the Room of Requirement because he didn't need anyone to know he was alive just yet. To his surprise the door to the room begins to open and in walks the last person he wanted to see: Albus fucking Dumbledore. Albus then thinks of two chairs and they materialize out of thin air, he sits and then says

"Please take a seat Har…" but he never gets to finish by the times Nyx cuts him off by saying

"Look here you fuck… That is no longer my name. Harry died that night in the Wizengomet chambers. I was then reborn as Nyx. After you fucking sat by and did nothing to aid me, you will address me as my Lord OR Mr. Ragnarok. I may have his face and memories but the Harry Potter you know is dead. And you and the fucking Ministry made sure of it by sucking out his soul. I knew you weren't dead. But you had to make Voldemort think you were. So now, if you are done trying to play kiss ass then let us move on."

To that Dumbledore nods and sighs as he says

"You know Lord Nyx. Even though you technically died the prophecy still holds valid Voldemort didn't kill you so therefore you had to be reborn so that you can…"

Nyx laughs very evilly as he says

"And what in the nine realms of hell makes you or your precious fucking ministry think for one second that I will fight him? You all turned your back on me and didn't just leave me to die, you actually killed me. A mere child… there is a special place in hell for people like you. So no, I will do no such thing. You minister must grovel to have me back, he will beg, plead, and grovel at my very feet before I will even begin to think on the subject. And you tell him that if he fails to do so, then the reckoning is coming. And he will be on the wrong side of it all and he will be one of the first to die. But not by my hands. It will be the people that do so and they will tear him apart like warm bread."

Too scared at the revelation as to what might happen to the world should that come to pass Albus gets up to leave when Nyx says

"Good luck."

*scene break*

Hours after the enigma that was Nyx had left found all the girls still sitting in the library when after twenty minutes of silence Daphne finally says

"So what do you girls think about this new Harry?" Not even three seconds after the words left her mouth the entire group breaks out into talk about Harry or as he likes to be called now, Nyx. Susan then finally speaks after what seemed like forever

"He was right you know. We all did fail him in more way then one. We claimed to be in love with him, but we hurt him worse when we said it. If I were in his shoes then I would never forgive me, we hurt him so that we wouldn't feel abandoned, but in doing so we hurt the one man who would have went out of his way to give his life for any one of us if he could… But we threw it in his face… We let him die. Now he seems distant, he never smiles anymore, and he seems no longer to care what happens to anybody. We all took away who and what he was. We destroyed what makes Harry, Harry. And this is the result. He is no longer the same man that we fell in love with. He is Darkness…"

To that Hermione sighs as she goes back into her thoughts on how she betrayed her dearest friend:

*Flashback*

'Hermione, I am telling you we don't need him anymore. He is just a no good cheat. He just wanted to add to his fame.'

To Hermione what Ron was saying almost sounded true, she didn't want to admit it but maybe Ron was right. But her mind was all sorts of confused right now. But what she said next would shock Harry to the very core because he was secretly listening to them,

'Your right Ron. We don't need that person with us anymore. I don't even want to say his name right now because he has me so angry at him.'

With that said Harry ran… He wanted to be away from everyone hell, he felt hurt, angry, betrayed, and more importantly… Alone, like all those years ago with the Dursley's, he just didn't know if he could handle what was said… From that day on he stopped talking… not uttering a word till the day he was given The Kiss. The last time anyone heard him speak were these words:

'You fucking fools, you kill me and then there will be one thousand times more pain in your future. So kill me if you must but know this… Your future dies with me.'

After that then Harry Potter ceased to exists and Nyx was born, born of hate, born of revenge, born of the night, to bring justice back to the world, to right the wrongs of a corrupt people and cleanse them of their misdeeds. But Hermione didn't care till they arrested Harry, when she found out then her opinion changed of him, but is was already too late in his eyes. He would have given her all the love in the world but she broke him till he was nothing, if he had the choice then he would never have spoken to her again, but the Fates spoke otherwise of the situation. Nyx would eventually forgive. But never forget.

*Flashback ends*

Unknowingly Hermione began to cry to which the others noticed and began to ask her what was wrong, to which she managed in a whisper

"My own feelings telling me otherwise I… Failed Harry. He loved me all these years, put himself in danger for me, almost getting killed for me and the others and we did the worst thing of all we took it for granted. Me and Ron alone may as well have been Dementors for we destroyed what little of his kind loving soul was left. And I was just thinking back to when we betrayed him… After that talk me and Ron had I could see the pain that was there… It was hard not to notice. But what really destroyed him was when I told him I never wanted to see his face again… He… He… I killed Harry's soul… I destroyed who he is… Not the Dementors. They just took what was left."

After that revelation they all hung their heads in shame because for one reason or another they all had a hand in killing Harry's spirit. Nyx then decided to make his presence known by saying

"Good… you all have finally learnt the actions of betrayal. I will admit, it did kill me on the inside but I have forgiven all of you… But I will never forget why this all happened. So talk as you will about it or change it… Stop beating yourselves up and live your life. Enjoy life for all eternity with me."

There were collective nods at that point and then Minerva stepped up as she says:

"Undress me Har… Nyx"

Nyx chuckled at the slip of the tongue as he said:

"As you command."

Nyx then began to undress Minerva till she was in nothing but a pair of lace bra and panties, he then began to admire her body which was still in perfect condition for her age, Older but still had the body of a goddess. After he admired her body he slid her panties off and began to assault her clit with his tongue which made her begin to squirm under his ministrations. Soon she found herself on her back ready to take him into her welcoming void, she shed her young lover of his clothes and could barely stand the sensation of what was about to happen, after a minute more of admiring her body Nyx finally took the final step and lined his cock up to her inviting hole and pushed in hard. Minerva was shaking by this point but it was a good one, a shake of pure bliss that the young man now making her his forever could bring and she loved every second of his rock hard cock pushing into her very depths. And with one final grunt after about five minutes he came in her so much that she felt like she was going to pass out from the excitement from what she was doing with her favorite student… Talk about a female teachers wet dream. And boy did she love every second of it. Meanwhile the others were watching in fascination as to what Nyx was doing to their teacher… And were beginning to get wet. Some even as going so far as to rub their pussies because they were turned on. Nyx who they thought couldn't see them turned around and asked

"So… Who wants to be next then."

Boy were they all going to be sore in the morning.

End of chapter notes: So… who like the little sex bit in there? I know some of you may be upset that Minnie got to go first but you know what? In some of the stuff I have read its always the same ones that get lucky first. I wanted to change things up a bit. But let me know what all of you think about it and what I can do to improve the other sex scenes later on. Again, thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far. Keep 'em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the morning rolled around Nyx groggily got up and surveyed the room, after seeing everyone still passed out from the nights activities he chuckled to himself while thinking 'I haven't slept that good in years.' After that thought crossed his mind he went into the Prefects Bathroom to take a nice hot bath where he began to relax. An hour later saw him heading to the Great Hall to make himself known to the students and the world, before he got to the door Hermione ran up to him and whispered in his ear "Hello love." Nyx smiled back at the enthusiastic girl and nodded in her direction. He then said to her

"Want to be with me while I make my grand entrance?"

The girl nodded to him very happily as she took his arm but he motioned for her to wait. Wondering what he was doing she asked "What are we waiting on Nyx?" To which there was silence.

Inside the Great Hall Dumbledore just arrived to see all the students talking animatedly about the the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor today and how most thought that Slytherin was going to win without Harry being there anymore, and a lot of people were still sad to hear that he was given the Kiss. But just like always Dumbledore stood to give his morning announcements and he began to speak:

"Alright students, I know how excited you all are to begin the game and watch the good sportsmanship that will take place today, but first I would like everyone to welcome back a very special person… As all of you may have heard that young Mr. Potter was taken in for murder, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. You see, he was suspected of killing me, that is why I have been away for a few days. Sadly Mr. Potter was convicted due to my absence and I feel most grave because of it. But young Mr. Malfoy was the one that really tried to kill me. He has been taken in two days ago and he shall receive the same fate that befell young Harry. But with that said please welcome back an old friend"

After Dumbledore is finished speaking the doors to the Great Hall open and to everyone's surprise they see Harry standing there. Some were white like they had seen a ghost while others like Neville were rushing to him to let him know that he would never have betrayed his friend, just then Ron came over and tried to act friendly with Nyx. To which he said:

"Ron what sort of delusions must you have to think we are friends. After all, you were the one who said you don't need me anymore. So kindly back the fuck away from me right now." Nyx then went up to the podium and said to the gathered students saying:

"I will only say this once to you all now. The Harry Potter you knew died that night in the court room, I am a new person, and as such I will tell you all this now, my name is no longer Harry Potter, my name is now Nyx. When I was given the Kiss, I died, I am here but not here, but it was by the powers of Fate that I am here. The Fate Sisters say fit for me to bring our world back into balance, once I complete my task then I will return home to the realm of the gods, you see while I was waiting to be judged not knowing if I was worthy of a good afterlife the Fate Sisters saw fit to give me a chance to fix everything I can in this world, they saw me as pure of heart and gifted me with the time I need to fix this, so, from this point on, even though I am 'alive' I will no longer play a pointless game like I have, I will do my studies and then if you ever want to find me I will be in either the library, here, or in my room. Thank you, enjoy your game."

With that said Nyx then left the Great Hall followed by Neville who yelled for Nyx to wait by saying "Har… Nyx… That is going to take some getting used to. But I digress, Nyx, I want to help you, like I always have. We have been friends for years now and if you plan on going to war then let it be known to all that no matter where you go or what you do then I, Neville Longbottom will aid you no matter the cost."

Nyx sighs at this point and takes Neville somewhere secluded so that they may talk, once in an unused classroom Nyx sets up some anti-listening charms on the room before he says "Neville, before you make any oath I wish to tell you something."

Neville nods to him before Nyx continues.

"Neville, not everything is what I have said. I will change the world alright, but not in how everyone thinks…"

Neville laughs at that point as he replies back while cutting Nyx off "I got that part brother. And if you wish me to help you destroy the Ministry then you shall have my aid. When people look at me they see the quiet, shy Neville Longbottom, Heir to Longbottom. But when you look at me you see the darkness. You see me for what I am."

At that point Neville then began to change into that of a High Demon one of the strongest types of demons there is.

After seeing Neville transform Nyx smiles as he transforms for Neville as well and what Neville sees before him shocks him… A Specture Shade Demon. The ghostly whisps rolling off of him almost like a Dementor but one-thousand times more deadly and more terrifying to say the least. If Neville already wasn't a High Demon then could have fallen dead from the sight of seeing the Lord of Spirits and Night in front of him. And to say he was astounded would be an understatement of the century.

Five minutes pass after the revelation to which Nyx says "Neville, we will eventually go to Voldemort and then kill Dumbledore. After that, the Minister, ultimately we will kill Voldemort together even though he is my grandfather and was brainwashed by our beloved headmaster, mostly because he is so far warped that not even I, his grandson could talk him out of what he plans. So with that in mind will you still take the oath of the Night? Will you become my brother in all things including blood?"

Neville smiles at him as he says "Brothers."

Nyx smiles back and then begins the ancient ritual to cast them into a dark brotherhood one the like the world shall fear and revel in for years to come. If the others only knew how wrong they were to fuck with a man who would in turn become a god and the now brother to said god then they might have done things differently and not made the mistake of killing Harry and sending him into a literal hell… Boy are they so fucked.

Elsewhere in the castle you could see Dumbledore cringe at the raw magic that was being let loose at the moment, and in that brief moment he knew fear once again in his life, and to say that he did not like it would be like saying that a fish didn't need water.

Meanwhile Minerva had taken all the girls from last night to the side so that they could have a talk. Once inside a secluded room Minerva spoke by saying "OK girls we need to have a talk… Not about last night but about Nyx himself."

Daphne nodded as she spoke back "Your right, did anyone else get the feeling that Nyx wasn't being truthful about what he plans to do for the world?"

Hermione spoke up next at that point as she said "Nyx told me just before me and him entered into the Great Hall that he will kill Voldemort but also everyone else that betrayed him on the level the government has, he will take no action against anyone else just Dumbledore, Fudge, and Voldemort. But what really shocked me was when he told me that Voldemort is really his grandfather."

There were gasps from everyone at that point but Pansy, who came out of nowhere said "About time someone does it. If what you say is true then I will aid him. I will give him my support. As should all of you. And of coarse give him all your love. If what I saw the other night when he came back was to go by then he will want you to love him unconditionally."

To that statement everyone nodded in agreement that they would give Nyx all the love they had to him and no one else. And with some of them, the rights to their body whenever he chose to take them. And just thinking about it some of them were already starting to get wet from the idea of having the one man they had in common ravish their bodies again and again forever.

End of chapter notes: I did decide to take out Molly from the harem and added Pansy into her place. Now as for the other 5 that will be in it, it will be Fleur, Gabrielle, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda. Also on top of that, because of Andromeda's contract Tonks will be included into the deal. So if you want to comment on it or if I should add the last two. I think it's a good idea, also, Daphne's contract works the same way as with Andromeda's does except with her sister being added. But let me know what you guys think of it now and if you like the style I did for this one. And as always I hoppe you guys continue to enjoy my story.


	5. Authors note

Authors Note: To all my readers out there I have gotten lots off good feedback and I just want to let all of you know that with chapter 5 and 6 that it will give you answers to a lot of the questions you guys have. Like how Neville is a demon, how the girls got the idea to start a harem for Harry, how Harry finally became Nyx, and the ever important how Harry will brutally kill Dumbles, Voldie, Malfoy, Fudgepacker, and The Potters, I may decide to kill Ron off or he may be shamed by Harry. Either or on that one. Let me know what you guys think about it and I will make a decision from there. I will post both Chapter 5 and 6 tomorrow at some point and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the day wore on Nyx and Neville had talked about various things and even about how Neville and his family became High Demon to begin with. Neville told him:

'It started about the time of Merlin when the Longbottoms were just a small simple clan with very few real traits to offer anyone, but just like anyone else of the time, they wanted more… That was until a Dark Lady came along and offered us something that could never be undone… My Great-great-great-great-great grandfather Edgar Zilios Longbottom became the first of the Longbottom High Demons. We have never once regretted our decision to take the power that we wanted, we have always taken what is rightfully ours, and we have always respected the Old Laws.'

This caused Nyx to smile at the man in front of him before Neville continued

'Vampires, Goblins, Veela, Succubi, Djinn, Werewolves, none are at the same level as we are My Lord Nyx, we are the ones who shall make this world anew, first we kill, then we steal, then we bathe in the rewards of our glorious victory! Can't you see it now brother?! Our enemies falling before our blade as we crush all hope they had of ever winning!'

To that being said Neville started to laugh evilly. Nyx really liked this new Neville… He needed a new name… something to represent Power, Rage, and Death… A Reaper of Souls… then it clicked for him a ferryman… The Ferryman of Souls the one that used to take the ancient Greeks to the underworld… he would forever be reborn as 'Charon' Ferryman of the Souls. When he told Neville this his response was a bow and saying that he didn't deserve such a gift as a new name. Nyx laughed at that by saying that he would need something more terrifying then being called Neville. The now dubbed Charon got up and moved closer to Nyx as he said:

'What is your story though, I need to get to know the man I see before me now.' This made Harry nod before saying to him 'Let me start at the beginning…'

*Flashback 10 years back for Nyx*

"Order! I will have Order! Now, we are her to discuss the murder of one Albus Dumbledore by a Mr. Harry James Potter. How do you plead to the court" Harry sighed to this and said to the gathered body:

"I plead not guilty. Now I asked to be given Veritaserum when I was taken in. I asked to be given the potion." Fudge just laughed at him while saying in a mocking tone:

"Dear boy, you don't just get to make demands of us just because of who you are. You should be grateful nobody killed you right on the spot for what you did. I mean who is really going to believe an attention seeking brat anyway? I for one don't." This caused Harry to laugh and spit in the ministers face before saying to the pompous ass:

"Look here you fucking fool! You may kill me all you want but that will never change the fact that without me you doom yourself to hell. I will hope that you don't get everyone killed with me gone. So decide as you must but I will know that my conscience is clear and didn't kill the Headmaster…" Just then the doors to the chamber burst open and in walks two people thought long dead, with that James Potter moves to his son and begins to cast the cutting curse on the boy repeatedly while saying to Harry "You are no son of mine you filth. I hope they give you the Kiss for what you did." Shortly after the council decided to give Harry the Kiss of death, or the Dementors Kiss. A few hours later Voldemort simply walks into the Ministry Holding Malfoy by his neck. He then told the gathered people:

"People of Wizarding England! I stand before you alone for two reasons! To tell you that you sucked the very sole of the only person who could ever hope to stop me. And two, to let you know that it was Young Malfoy here who cast the killing curse on our beloved headmaster of Hogwarts. But the reason I have Malfoy here with me is because he failed to kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore is alive, but you all gave me something greater, you killed my real foe for me, you killed the one that was destined to save your sorry lives, by killing Harry Potter you secured for me my place in immortality with him no longer here I will rule you all, then the world"

Voldemort then vanished without a trace leaving Malfoy there to rot. The Potter family gave a statement that everyone had it wrong about their son, and how sorry they were, James was in tears because of how he treated his son and how he had tortured the boy in a most gruesome way and for saying that he was no son of theirs. Everyone believed that they felt guilty for what they had done to their son and forgave them almost instantly for they didn't know Harry was innocent till Voldemort said it to the masses at the Ministry.

After Harry had his soul sucked out he awaited judgment in Limbo but it never came, that is until he heard a male voice say:

"Come brother, we have kept the boy waiting long enough, let us go and meet him"

The other voice let out a sigh as he said to his brother:

"Your right, lets just get it over with…"

When they finally get to Harry the first Brother says to Harry:

"Welcome son, we have awaited you for many a year, the Fate Sisters were right about you, headstrong, brave, loving, caring, and most importantly of all, an attitude to go out defending the ones you care about. We, me and my Brother, have watched over you your whole life young Harry, we have seen the pains and trials you have gone through and for this we offer you a choice…"

Not sure if he should trust the man in front of him still asks of him:

"And what choice would that be?"

The man smiles at the boy before saying to him:

"The choice to go back or stay here. You deserve so much but have been given so little. If you go back then we offer you all of our skills, our knowledge, our training, everything we have will be yours to use. Also we shall make you immortal and any you so choose to make immortal. But do try to limit who you make immortal. Now if you choose to stay then you will never get to have your revenge on those who sought to make themselves your master."

To Harry he doesn't even need to think about the answer:

"I choose to go back, there are things I must tell a certain person. I never got to tell her when I was alive and for that I am ashamed."

The brothers smile at the boy as they say: "Good then. Henceforth you shall be called Nyx. Gone is Harry Potter, he died when you did. I am Vengeance and this is my brother Wrath. We welcome you with open arms into the fold. Get your vengeance on those that hurt you… And for the love of all the gods… Get laid."

This caused Harry to blush and the brothers to chuckle at him. Wrath then said "Have you ever had that 'Talk?'

Harry blushed a deeper red as he shook his head no.

Wrath slaps his forehead as he says "Oi… this is going to take a while."

*Flashback end*

After the story was finished Charon asked:

"So how did you get your Specture form then Nyx?"

Nyx chuckles at Charon as he says to his brother:

"It was actually a gift from my Fathers, what you don't know is that I didn't start calling them such until after I had spoken to the Fate Sisters almost into year nine of my training with them. And I gotta say that what Moody does with his Aurors is a piece of cake compared to what my Fathers put me through"

Charon paled at that point and said to him:

"I don't want to know… I don't need to have nightmares about Moody and your Fathers thinking up ways to kill people during a training exercise." They both then shuddered at the thought of what the three would be like together.

Nyx then said to Charon before they left the room: "Let go and see all the girls."

Charon nodded to him and they left to go and find all the girls Nyx is with.

AN: I hope that answered a lot of questions as to what really happened. I also hope you enjoy the story as well and continue to read and review. I will also post chapter 6 as well later. Till then… enjoy.


	7. Authors note 2

Authors note #2: I apologize to my readers for not updating in a while. Ben busy with work and school and hasn't had the time to post chapter 6 yet. It still isn't completely done yet but at the latest it will be tomorrow when I do. Now to answer a question that I got, yes Harry did request the truth serum but as you all can plainly see, Fudge had other ideas. He just wanted Harry out of the way so things would go back to the way they were. Fudge really fucked up and dropped the ball on that one. I will explain more in detail what happened after Harry was executed in a later chapter. Specifically what happened with fudge and how is is still Minister and the Potters.


End file.
